Big Bowl of Questions: Mollars
' Mollars (#362)|next=yes|nextvideo= Sims 4 (4) (#363)}} The fourth video in the Big Bowl of Questions series. Molly and Mars were paired up to answer questions from a bowl. The questions presumably came from the fans. The video was uploaded on August 5th, 2015 and was the 362nd video uploaded onto the channel. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls introducing themselves and brainstorming ideas for their co-op name, coming up with Marlly and Mollars, both deciding to go with Mollars. Last time you got in a fight and did you win? Mars answers that she got into a fight with her brother when they were 12 and 10, respectively. Mars says it probably doesn't count, Molly asking who won, Mars answering that the brother won and that they were having a tickle fight. Molly found it adorable and felt bad, though Mars is cool with it and felt that she won, Molly telling her to own it. Molly then answers the question, saying that she has never been in a fight, asking who would want to fight her. Mars says that Molly gives off a bad bitch vibe, with Molly saying that she wouldn't even fight herself. Molly says that she doesn't get into fights because she reasons too well and would calmly ask the person what's wrong. How should a boy get your attention? Molly is thrown off guard, saying they didn't brainstorm any of the answers. Molly jokes that yelling her name usually does the trick. She answers that the guy should serenade her and bring her beer. Mars answers that she doesn't like girly guys, and that the guy has to be tough but not to the point of being a dick. She also says the guy has to have a good personality, and that if she doesn't like a guy, she'll let them know. Molly adds that she likes beard, especially scruffy beards, though she dislikes beards that hangs off the face. If you were stuck on an island with one person, who would it be and why? The girls find it a hard question to answer, Molly saying that she feels obliged to answer Mars simply because she would be pressured to say it. They both then decide to answer that they'd choose each other to be on an island with. If you were an animal, what would you be and why? Molly answers that she would be a tiger shark, Mars not knowing how to respond to the answer. Mars answers that she'd like to be a koala bear, reasoning that they are cute. Molly adds that she'd like to be a Slow loris, also saying that they are cute. What is your biggest fear? Mars answers that her biggest fear is drowning, Molly saying that it's a good answer and that she didn't know she'd be afraid of drowning until Mars said it. Mars explains that being trapped in a sinking ship or containment terrifies her. Molly says that she has two fears, one being a fear she had as a child and one she has now. The fear she has now is a fear of snakes, saying that it's not even their fault, she notes that things without limbs that can move scares her. Molly states that her fear as a child was puberty, saying that she was afraid that she would be too tall and end up having having long legs but the body of a child. Molly says that it's all good considering her height now. Mars follows saying that her childhood fear was going to the toilet after a boy, saying that she was afraid the water would splash up and make her pregnant. Molly adds that she's also afraid of something crawling up the toilets. Sky dive or spa date? Mars says that sky diving isn't really something she wants to do since she has her son to think about, but feels that a spa date would be too prissy. So she settles with none of them and would rather stay home, each chips, and play Battelfield. Molly answers that she's going to sky dive, then go on a spa date, and then she's going to go home, eat chips, and play Battlefield. Mars finds Molly's answer funny and jokingly asks whether they're related somehow and asks which one of them is the evil one. If you could live anywhere, where would you live? Molly isn't sure what to answer, before saying that she'd like to live in a space and finds travelling in space intriguing. Mars says that she'd like to live in Texas, but does not want to live in the warmer parts of the state. What was your first kiss like? Molly doesn't seem to want to share her story, so she lets Mars answer first. Mars answers that in second grade she and a friend tucked themselves on a tire that was halfway in the ground and they kissed and got "married". Molly answers that her first kiss was at a Halloween party in her freshman year and she was kissing a guy at a mormon's house, who weren't too happy about the embrace going on and broke the two. Meanest thing you've ever done Both girls carefully choose their answer, as they don't want to choose the absolute meanest thing they have done. After a while, they both can't think of anything tame and decide to just pass the question. If you were a boy, which GirlsPlay girl would you crush on? Both girls find the question disturbing, Molly suggesting that they answer that they'd crush on themselves. Mars answers that she'd crush on Mackenzie, saying that she likes her singing voice, appearance, and humor. Molly answers that she'd crush on Sydney, saying that she's adorable and that she just wants to shake Sydney's face and give her a kiss on the cheeks. Molly also adds that she'd crush on Mariya, saying that she doesn't know much about her. Do you have any tattoos or piercings? Mars answers that her nose is pierced and her lips were pierced, and that she has five tattoos. Molly answers that she once had six piercings on her ears, three each, and that the holes are still open. She adds that she had her lips pierced, Mars noting that they had pierced their lips on opposite sides, and that her tongue was once pierced. She isn't sure if the hole on her tongue is still there, but notes that the fans would mention that her tongue was pierced. Molly adds that she has two tattoos, one on her back for her family and one on her left arm that was drawn and done by her ex-fiance. Mars add that she has the Oregon state motto on her back, though didn't know it at the time and just liked the quote. What is your worst habit? Molly answers that biting her fingernails is her worst habit, Mars signalling that it's her worst habit as well. Molly adds that she is a hypochondriac, someone who gets very anxious about their own health. Mars adds that, along with biting her fingernails, her worst habit is energy drinks, saying that she usually drinks two or three a day. Molly adds that she once had a habit of drinking two or three energy drinks a day. Favorite thing about yourself Both find it hard to answer, both saying that they are super hard on themselves. They both settle that they like their eyes, Molly adding that she has to have her eye make-up on. Video game you've been most addicted to Mars answers Battlefield but says that she's always been a fan of Minecraft, saying that if she gets bored of a new game she'll resort back to Minecraft. She adds that she likes to get creative and build things in Minecraft. Molly answers that it depends on the phase she's having and her age, she says that she started with Grand Theft Auto and it got heavier with San Andreas. She continues that she got into Elder Scroll, Skyrim, Fallout, among others. Give yourself a nickname Molly puts Mars on the spot, who randomly calls out "Spaz". Molly isn't sure what to give herself, asking Mars for help, Mars yelling out "Sexy Pants". They both then decide to go with it. What's the last thing you do before you go to bed? Molly decides to keep the answer a secret, while Mars answers that she usually eats food before she goes to bed. If you were a superhero, what would your superpower be? Molly answers lasers, while Mars answers X-Ray vision. Mars explains that she wants to see some genitals, while Molly adds that she wants to fly and fly around the world super fast. What do you like and hate the most about GirlsPlay? Both girls find the question unfair, Molly answers that she likes hanging out with the others and having fun, as she doesn't get to hang out with them outside of GirlsPlay. Molly says that what she likes the least is that she can't hang out with them all the time. Mars says that she can't top what Molly said and repeats the same answer for what she likes about GirlsPlay, adding that she likes playing new games that she's never played before. Molly adds that she dislikes the .exe games, while Mars can't find anything to dislike. If you were a boy for 24 hours, what would you do? Molly answers that she'd just jiggle her balls, while Mars wants to tape the penis to her leg to see what it feels like. Both state that there are a lot of things they'd do and that the 24 hours would just be them seeing what they can do with a penis. Trivia *This video is one of the few videos to contain no current member. External Links Category:Big Bowl of Questions Category:Molly Category:Mars Category:2015